


Double Double

by crappy_art_guru



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I wrote this at like 2am so it's really bad haha, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crappy_art_guru/pseuds/crappy_art_guru
Summary: Keith stops at a café to get his usual: a double double, and he doesn't expect to be teased about his drink choice. But with Lance as his barista, of course he does.





	Double Double

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse the bad grammar, 2am is too early to write haha.

"damn" Keith mumbles, as his gaze locks with a blinding blue one from behind the counter. however, when the barista's attention shifts to the stout, grey haired woman in front of him, Keith can't drag his attention away. 

Keith takes in the chestnut brown hair, cropped short, the kind but joking face and those stunning, ocean blue eyes. Keith only notices he's been staring when barista lets out an easy laugh. for some reason, the image of water rolling over a stone comes to Keith's mind, though for what reason, he can't tell why. the barista's laugh is contagious, though, as the seemingly grouchy lady at the counter also lets out an amused snort of her own over whatever joke the two were sharing. 

the lady gets her drink and while turning around, she shouts over her shoulder: "you have a nice day now, sweetie!" she winks at the barista, who responds with a polite: "you too, ma'am."

Keith turns to watch the old lady go, puzzling over how happy she looks now compared to when Keith first saw her.

"I can help whoever's next over here!" a shout penetrates Keith's thoughts, and as he turns, he sees the barista leaning over the counter with a hand half raised. he meets Keith's eye and raises one brow. 

"what can I get for you?" the barista - a quick glance at his name tag tells Keith that his name is Lance - asks.

"umm..." Keith looks up at the menu, having seemingly forgot his order. "a-uh double double. medium. please?" Keith stutters, having phrased it closer to a question than a request.

"huh." Lance punches the order into his screen "is that everything?"

"yes. but, what did you mean by 'huh'?" Keith rubs the back of his neck, gazing down at the counter.

"huh?"

"what?"

"oh." lance practically smirks. "I just meant that you don't seem the type to get a double double is all. by the way, your total is $3.78."

Keith digs around in his pocket for his loose change and possibly - hopefully - a five. "I don't seem like the type... for a double double...? what's that supposed to mean?" finally coming out victorious with a five dollar bill, and a deep blush on his pale cheeks. Keith blows a stray lock of glossy black hair out of his face and slams the five down on the counter, then begins the process of shoving all his coins back into the pockets of his jeans.

"oh, you know." Lance takes the five and starts counting change. "mysterious. broody. dark skinny jeans. black shirt. I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of making an emo a double double before. here's your change, $1.22."

taking the change, Keith says, "thanks. and for your information, I'm not emo. I have a condition. I'm cold all the time so I wear black to absorb what little sunlight we have here." Keith lies through his teeth. him? emo? no way. sure he likes to wear dark clothing but so what? that doesn't make him emo. does it?

"bull." despite the skepticism in his voice, lance grins, showing pearly whites. Keith blushes again.

"hey!" a shout from the opposite end of the counter startles the conversing boys, and they turn their attention to the middle-aged, slightly plump woman with pale hair pulled into a hairnet. "get back to work! I don't pay you to chat!" she shakes her fist at lance.

turning back to Keith, lance says, "sorry, my boss isn't the friendliest. oh, I forgot to ask your name."

"my name?" it took a minute for Keith to register what lance said, as he was too busy staring at the barista in front of him again. "oh, uh. it's Keith."

"alright, 'it's Keith'. your drink will be done in a minute." lance smiles before turning to make Keith's drink. 

Keith flushes at his 'new name' as Lance busies himself behind the counter, fiddling with machinery that made absolutely no sense to Keith.

Lance turns around, steaming coffee in hand. "one medium double double for a: 'it's Keith'" Lance pretends to read off the printing on the side of the cup. 

grabbing the cup from Lance, Keith flashes a smile, no competition for lances giant grin. "thank you. have a nice day, Lance." Keith turns and can't help but think of how enjoyable it was to have the other boy's name roll off his tongue. 

"you too..." Keith hears Lance reply softly, but Keith is too embarrassed by his flushed face that he can't bring himself to turn and acknowledge the farewell. 

once in his car, keith beats himself up for his previous thought. he only just met the guy, why does he feel such a deep need to be closer to Lance? Keith picks up the cup and inspects the writing. delicate, swooping letters stare up at Keith saying 'it's Keith'. 

Keith's blush returns full-force until he scolds himself. it's not a big deal. a barista just thought it was funny to write it on his coffee cup. a barista he just met five minutes ago. it's not a big deal. not a big deal. 

if it's not a big deal, why won't Keith believe it's not?


End file.
